


Addict

by Titti



Series: The Sex Drabble Series: [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius has a one-track mind.





	Addict

Harry woke up suddenly when he felt a cock being driven into him. “Fuck, Sirius, not again.”

Sirius pouted. “But I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“I missed you too, but this is the fifth time since last night. My arse is sore, my cock is sore and I’d like to be awake when we shag.”

Sirius ran a finger on the underside of the erect prick. “Well, some parts of you don’t mind.”

Harry sighed. “You are sick.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, you suffer from monomania.”

Sirius grinned. “And here I thought I was a sex addict.”

Harry laughed and pulled his lover closer for a kiss.

Sirius moved languidly while their tongues danced erotically. “Should I stop,” Sirius teased as they broke the contact.

“Sudden withdrawal could be health threatening,” Harry answered, fighting to keep his voice steady as Sirius teased his prostate with the head of his cock.

“So very good of you.” Sirius knew he was close. He wrapped his hand over Harry’s cock and began to pump his lover. Slow. Then fast. Faster. Panting. Sweating. Coming.  
.  
Sirius slumped on top of his lover, breathing heavily. When he could speak again, he raised his head and stared at Harry. “I was wrong. I’m not a sex addict. I’m addicted to you.”

Harry smiled brightly and touched softly Sirius’s cheek. “I must be sick, too, because I am addicted to you as well.”


End file.
